


Let me stand tremblingly before you

by Darknyss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit sad, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknyss/pseuds/Darknyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's (not) a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me stand tremblingly before you

Stiles is sure this is going to be just sex. This will be nothing more than a quick, hard fuck to get all the sexual tension over and done with, so that Derek can concentrate on Alpha-ing again without having to deal with the stink of Stiles’ pheromones and pitter-patter heartbeat every damn time. He’s ready for rough manhandling, brusque efficient sex and a mind-blowing orgasm followed by heartbreak and rejection and long cold nights of being a pining idiot.

But Derek keeps kissing him, keeps leaving little soft pecks against his jaw and neck, along his chest, over his shoulders and down to his wrists. He nuzzles his stubbled cheek against the palms of Stiles’ hands before reverently kissing them. He even sticks his face in Stiles’ armpit and inhales deeply as if Stiles sweats Chanel.   
When Derek is in him, hard and hot, he still doesn’t stop being weird but presses his lips to Stiles’ calf, caresses his trembling knees, and smiles at him as if having Stiles’ skinny, hairy legs in his hands is the best thing ever. Stiles doesn’t understand, and closes his eyes when Derek pants out his release open-mouthed against his own lips. Derek doesn’t slide out of him when he’s done, but kisses him again and again, soft first then strong and urgent and deep, his hands cradling Stiles’ cheeks and wiping away the tears he … oh.

Stiles opens his eyes.


End file.
